marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Daredevil (TV series)/Season One
The First Season of Daredevil premiered on April 10, 2015 on Netflix. Synopsis "Marvel's Daredevil" is a live action series that follows the journey of attorney Matt Murdock, who in a tragic accident was blinded as a boy but imbued with extraordinary senses. Murdock sets up practice in his old neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen, New York City where he now fights against injustice as a respected lawyer by day and masked vigilante at night. Story Origins of Daredevil & Kingpin Following closely to comic origins of Daredevil, Matt Murdock was blinded at the age of nine. Matt saved a man in a major crash accident, but the truck filled with hazardous waste spilled on him and blinded him. However, his remaining senses are greatly heightened and he must learn to cope with his newfound abilities while blind. Not long after, his father, Jack Murdock died after refusing to throw a boxing match and he was killed for it; Jack anticipated this and had money linked to a trust so that Matt could grow up in comfort without him. He was later sent to an orphanage, suffering complications of mastering his abilities, however, a man named Stick taught him how to hone his senses and trained him in martial arts and left after his training was complete. However, despite Matt’s abilities, he led an ordinary life, he befriended Franklin “Foggy” Nelson while in college and the two had ambitions of becoming conscionable lawyers that would save the world and would later do so. Wilson Fisk was an emotionally sensitive boy and raised in an abusive household, where his father would teach him the ways of cruelty onto him and others that would hurt them. When he was twelve, Wilson witnessed his own father severely beating his mother and he hammered his father to death to protect her. To prevent all knowledge of what happened, Wilson’s mother help get rid of the body, but the guilt of the incident ways heavy on her. Although his father passed, his father’s dark lessons in cruelty, power, respect, and control helped mold him into the man he is today, the Kingpin. War in Hell’s Kitchen After the events of The Avengers, Hell’s Kitchen struggles to recover from the incident. Crime is in an all-time high due to the rise of a crime syndicate that took advantage of the post alien attack to create a criminal empire within Hell’s Kitchen. Utilizing drugs, weapons, and gangs to de-value the local property, it was their plan to make certain areas inhabitable so they can move in to remake them into new crime-controlled buildings as a major staging area for future endeavors. However, things wouldn’t go their way as the place has been recently been protected by a black masked and costumed figure, the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. Matt and Foggy are talented lawyers that decided to set up shop within Hell’s Kitchen to help people within their neighborhood. Just starting their practice without any clients, they get occasional tips from the NYPD to gather cases to help start their business. Their very first client would be Karen Page, framed for murdering her friend and co-worker by her own company in attempts to protect company secrets. As Daredevil, Matt protected her from people who wanted to hurt her; as Matt Murdock, Matt used the law to help free Karen and absolve her of all criminal charges. Grateful for the duo’s save, Karen decided to work with the two as their secretary and the trio form a strong bond as friends. Meanwhile, Matt secretly prowls the streets after work to help the innocent affected by crime. While waging a one-man war against the Russian Mafia (who are the muscle of the crime syndicate and answers to Fisk), he was ambushed and barely survived the encounter. Found several injured in a dumpster, “night nurse” Claire Temple helped Matt recover from his injuries so he could take down the mobsters that took an innocent boy for ransom. Because he was unmasked, Claire saw his face and baffled at his high extra-sensory perception of his surroundings. With the help of Claire, Daredevil was able to find and rescued the kidnapped boy, but it also drew the anger of the Russian Mafia and Fisk. In between the events of Daredevil’s one-man war against the crime syndicate. Wilson Fisk recently took a fancy to art curator, Vanessa Marianna. In love with her, he made every effort to court her. Meanwhile, Vlad and Antoly Ranskahov, brothers and leaders to the Russian mob aren’t pulling their weight due to Daredevil’s intervention; Anatoly thought he could smooth things over by personally reaching out to Fisk, but he accidentally ruined Fisk’s romantic dinner with Vanessa and scared her away. Humiliated and enraged, Fisk personally killed Anatoly by smashing his head with his SUV’s door and used Matt’s mask to blame it on Daredevil; Vlad swears vengeance for his brother. Fisk knew the ruse wouldn’t last forever and plotted a means to end their partnership with the Russian mob. Vlad incorrectly learned of a rumor that Fisk and Daredevil are actually working together and readied his men to end the Kingpin. However, Fisk is no fool and he had Vlad’s base bombed to get rid of him. However, Daredevil was also present and Vlad managed to survive the bombing. Because Fisk’s name is rarely mentioned, Matt has been actively investigating about Wilson Fisk, which led him to the same warehouse the Russian mob just got blown to bits. Matt survived the explosion and so did Vlad. In order to learn more information about Fisk, Matt brought Vlad with him as a group of corrupted cops are in pursuit. Vlad at first thought he’s meeting his brother’s killer and still wanted revenge. However, he later realized Daredevil was a scapegoat and Fisk is the true killer. Fisk also hired his own personal group of corrupted cops, working for him to eliminate evidence and his activities. Should his name is mentioned to the police, someone will eventually have the witness murdered. Vlad knew he couldn’t last long and decided to help Matt escape capture by the police, but at the price of his life. While investigating on one of Kingpin’s associates, Leland Owlsley, he tries to get some information out of him. However, Stick affected his concentration and Leland escapes. Stick returns to call for Matt’s help to prevent the Fisk’s Japanese partner, Nobu, from successfully transfer a living weapon called Black Sky. Stick knew of Matt’s moral feelings about killing people and made a farce agreement to not kill anyone. However, as soon as Matt realized Stick was going to kill a boy, Daredevil intervened. However, Stick still managed to kill the boy later, enraging Matt for the two to fight and destroyed Matt’s apartment. Despite their friction, Stick left behind his personal combat weapons for Matt to use. On Foggy’s and Karen’s side, the two have been secretly working with Ben Urich to build a credible case against Fisk. Karen’s recent misfortunes has been tied to Fisk’s schemes and the three helped investigate the matter to find a means to arrest Fisk. Matt eventually learns of this plan later and helps everyone as a lawyer and Daredevil. However, just as they’re about to create a means to take on Kingpin, Fisk appears in the public media to identify himself as philanthropist and major investor interested in injecting money into Hell’s Kitchen to reform it. His daring move took away any leverage the heroes had and Ben couldn’t continue on. Matt would later encounter Nobu and the two would face mortal combat. Nobu lost his life and Daredevil survived, but Fisk appeared to confront him afterwards. Nearly beaten to death, Matt managed to return home, but severely injured on his living room floor. Knocked out from sustained injuries, Foggy came into Matt’s apartment and unmasked Daredevil to realize it was Matt the entire time. Foggy was enraged and felt lied to. Matt tried to explain everything that has happened, but the revelation was heavy on Foggy as he felt betrayed. Foggy still loved Matt enough to keep his identity a secret, but the turmoil between the two affected things professionally and privately, causing Karen to feel uncomfortable as neither of the two could explain the sudden change in attitudes between two best friends. However, Foggy later learned to forgive Matt and accepted him as Daredevil. All these near-death encounters made Matt realize he needed body armor. While fighting with Fisk, Matt realized he had some sort of highly light-weight armor on him. Matt managed to tract down Melvin Potter, the mentally unbalanced engineer that helped Fisk make his armored business suits. Melvin actually agreed and later made him the iconic suit he would later wear. In between, Karen and Ben investigated into Fisk’s past and found Fisk’s mother. It was from her they learned about his dark past; Fisk’s assistant, Wesley, learned about this and threatened to hurt her friends if she continues. Feeling corner, Karen gunned down Wesley and makes a run. With the Russians and Japanese gone, Matt redirects his wrath on the Chinese Triad. Led by Madame Gao, she has a group of blind Chinese immigrants act as drug mules that distribute the drugs throughout the city. Daredevil intervened and stopped Gao, essentially destroying her drug processing plant. With all of Fisk’s partners gone, Ben Urich wanted to publish his story about Fisk through his newspaper company, but they didn’t want to; Ben published it through online instead. Ben’s choice incurred the wrath of the Kingpin and Fisk personally chocked Ben to death. At Ben’s funeral, Karen felt responsible for Ben’s death; Matt reassures that Fisk will face justice and Ben's wife absolved Karen's guilt. Earlier, Vanessa drank poisoned champagne during a public outing and Fisk would later learn it was Owlsley’s and Gao’s plans to end her as Vanessa has been affecting Fisk’s mentality that’s against their wishes. Owsley tried to blackmail Fisk, but an enraged Fisk simply grabs and throws him down an open elevator shaft. After gathering enough credible evidence against Fisk, Matt and the police was able to charge Fisk for criminal activity and was arrested. However, Fisk always had someone in his back pocket; parts of the police broke rank and helped Fisk escape capture. It wasn’t long that the engineer that made Fisk’s armor completed Matt’s armor. Finally donning the Daredevil costume, Matt personally takes on Fisk and Daredevil wins after a difficult fight. Fisk is now arrested and in jail; Vanessa escaped and left the city. Matt, Foggy, and Karen enjoy the thrill of victory while resuming their work; within the city newspaper, the renamed the Hell’s Kitchen Devil to officially The Daredevil. Matt continues on his guardianship over Hell’s Kitchen as the Daredevil. Cast Starring Cast *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Toby Leonard Moore as James Wesley *Vondie Curtis-Hall as Ben Urich *Bob Gunton as Leland Owlsley *Ayelet Zurer as Vanessa Marianna *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk Supporting Cast *Skylar Gaertner as young Matt Murdock *John Patrick Hayden as Jack Murdock *Scott Glenn as Stick *Peter Shinkoda as Nobu *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao *Peter McRobbie as Father Lantom *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Vladimir Ranskahov *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett *Royce Johnson as Sergeant Brett Mahoney *Susan Varon as Josie *Judith Delgado as Elena Cardenas *Amy Rutberg as Marci Stahl *Matt Gerald as Melvin Potter Episodes Category:Daredevil (TV series) Episodes